


Beneath the Scar - Secret Life of Harry Potter

by ZanyFilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gang Rape, Hardcore, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanyFilly/pseuds/ZanyFilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boy Who Lived, that's what people call him, but who is he? What is the root of his actions and thoughts? Why is he bitter towards those who love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be patient with me. There will be lots of smut later on.

**_"Hush now," he said gently, hugging me tightly._ **

 

**_Why is he treating me like this? He's being nice... What in Merlin's name is going on?_ **

 

**_TBC._ **


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and this is the account of my more _private_ life - the one not written about in the Quibbler or Daily Prophet, the one very few people know about.

 

Let me begin with a bit of a background of my personal life. Many people believe I'm in love with or even married to Ginny Weasley, however that is far from the truth and quite preposterous because I am gay. 

 

I know it's odd but it's true. Not even Mrs. Weasley knows, as she'd go ballistic if I told her and I'd rather keep my body intact.

 

Anywho, I'm now 19 and Minerva has asked me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts in the upcoming school year and, of course, I agreed. I love Hogwarts and everyone here. After all, this was my only rescue (besides the Burrow) from those god-awful Dursleys when I was a child.

Currently, it is the end of July and I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts. However, I've been so busy with lesson plans that I haven't had much time for personal matters such as dating. I am living in a room above the Hog's Head, working as an Auror until the school year begins.

 

It's getting late and I must work tomorrow so I will write tomorrow. Goodbye for now.

 

~ Harry Potter

 


	3. Chapter 2

It was my fourth year at Hogwarts when I truly came to terms with my sexuality. It was difficult, due to the fact that Hermione and Ron were always pressuring me to go on dates with various girls. After realizing that I wasn't attracted to any of the girls they made me go out with, I began trying to find my true identity. It took most of the spring semester but in the end, I did figure it out.

I spent hours in the Library, researching different types of relationships and with the help of a few people, when I came out, I felt free. The people who helped me were quite unexpected. The main one was Professor Snape.

I spent the summer after my fourth year at Hogwarts, studying under Snape for Potions and Occulomency. As he and I got to know each other better, we actually became quite close and I opened up to him about my sexuality. Surprisingly, he just smiled at me and said he knew. After that, I knew I could trust him with pretty much anything. 

In the end, he opened up to me as well. He said that although he did like Lily, he realized later on that he too was gay. I didn't know how to respond so I just hugged him. 

I've got to work on lesson plans so I will write tomorrow.


End file.
